


Catching Up

by bunnybrook



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Cofee Dates, Reform Business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybrook/pseuds/bunnybrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Business and Good Cop have a coffee date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Up

The coffee shop had opened about ten minutes ago so they’re the only ones sitting inside, still waiting for Good’s name to be called. He’d bought the coffee, despite the fact Business had protested.

“I’d expected Bad Cop,” Business said, scratching the back of his head and leaning back, his shoulders pulled close to his middle to hide himself. “I… Didn’t even know you were still around.”

 

It was awkward. It was terrible and embarrassing and Business felt his stomach tight with how stupid and disgusting this meeting was. There wasn’t any point to this, Good Cop wasn’t going to find what he wanted here.

“That’s fine,” Good said. “Sorry to spring up on you, I just thought we should talk a bit. You and him have spent so much time together lately.”

After his downfall there had been therapists, psychiatrists, medication. House arrest. The bots were reprogrammed (except for Velma, which he had to have a crying, screaming breakdown to prove he needed her). He’d been weak, lately. 

He hadn’t spoken to Bad Cop in weeks. That’s why the call was a surprise. That’s why he’d come so willingly. His empty apartment and empty schedule were getting to him. The world had ended months ago but no one else had felt it. If he even turned on the news and saw a politician he was supposed to report it to a councilor. 

Good’s name was called and Business was left at the table alone for a minute while he got their drinks. Then there was the aloneness of getting cream, three packets of sugar. His hands were almost shaking when he went to sit back down at the table. A few more people had entered the coffee shop now, it made the air less tense. 

“It’s nice to see you… Um. Well, calling you sir would be rather inappropriate now, wouldn’t it?” Good laughed and took a sip of his tea. The coffee was burning Business’s hand. Good Cop knew what he was doing. He’d planned this out. “I don’t actually think we know your first name.”

The intended question made Business grimace.

“Briar,” he mumbled, running a hand through his hair. The nervous tics he’d had to stomp down in front of millions of people had been coming up lately. His hand found his way back to the back of his neck, scratching enough to wake him up. The coffee scalded his tongue.

“Briar?” Good said, surprise in his voice.

“Don’t tell Bad Cop,” Business pleaded. He would hate it if Bad stopped calling him “sir.” Good pressed his lips together and nodded. There was miles in between them. Good Cop wasn’t going to get what he wanted.

From what Business could tell they’d gone through the same thing after his fall. The therapists and the medication. Bad Cop wasn’t allowed to talk about it, apparently. They were barely able to see each other anymore. People liked to pretend they were docile and harmless now, he’d heard them talk about him.

I heard he’s living in an apartment on 4th now. Really? I live there, isn’t that dangerous?

They’d loved him only a few years ago.

He felt like an animal, a bear or a tiger being carted from zoo to zoo. Nothing so majestic as a lion but something savage and ugly. Definitely a bear.

“I’m not sorry,” Business said. “I know you want that but I’m not sorry.”

Good swallowed his tea. Business would tell he was trying to stay sitting up straight and not retreat the way Business was, defensive in body language and tone.

“I thought you were going to do that,” Good said. He pushed his glasses further up his nose, crooked a bit from being broken so many times. “That’s fine. I wasn’t expecting an apology.”

Business went cold. He was expecting rage, maybe, to make a scene. He wanted to get into a fist fight with Good Cop, to beat him bloody and watch him die again. He wanted to be arrested, to have a real police officer come and drag him off this man. He wouldn’t be making it out of jail this time, no matter what the Master Builders who heard of his time with Emmet wanted.

That bright orange on jumpsuits, they made his hair look red and washed out.

“Oh,” Business said.

“I’m not sorry for anything I did,” he kept going. “I would have killed your body if I didn’t need Bad Cop to finish some things for me.” He could feel the fear turning to anger. The lid popped off of his coffee and it spilled everywhere as the cup caved in. It burnt his hand. Good Cop let out a little ‘oh’ noise and stood up before the coffee could spill onto him too.

Someone from behind the counter sighed and went to find a mop. Business dropped his cup into the trash and left the shop, Good Cop following behind him.

“I know you didn’t want to talk to me but I just wanted to let you know that I’m here, alright?” Good grabbed Business’ shoulder, trying to get him to stop. Business turned and looked at him. “You need to be able to have friends if you ever want to recover. We both know what you were like near the end. You don’t want that again. Try opening up sometime, okay?”

Business stared into Good Cop’s black eyes, so much lighter than Bad Cop’s but not in color. The way he held himself was different, the way his face was starting to appear older was completely erased by the smile that eternally graced his lips. His shoulders were back and his hands were gentle.

“I’ll call you,” Business said. “Please don’t pick up the phone.”

He turned on his heel and didn’t look back.


End file.
